


Clear but Unquiet

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 16 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://lunafish.livejournal.com/profile">lunafish</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape: noodles, rest, lotus</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clear but Unquiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunafish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunafish/gifts).



> Written on 16 April 2012 in response to [lunafish](http://lunafish.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape: noodles, rest, lotus_.

Severus tried meditation, but the closest he came to giving his mind a rest was levitating over his bed in the lotus position—eating noodles while aurally bathing himself in loud, angry music. Even music, however, could not drown her screams.

Drugs could, after a fashion, but they didn't bring rest, and nor did sleep; Severus could always hear her, and he could never stop wondering why she hadn't taken the baby and run.

_Potter should never have put her in such a—_

Severus stopped the thought. As much as he hated Potter, it wasn't his fault.

 _It was mine_.


End file.
